


Zzzz...

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EMMA IS ASLEEP WHILE REGINA GETS OFF ON HER, F/F, Please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the Pros and Cons of being a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zzzz...

 

The first time it happens Emma thought she’d peed the bed.  

 

Luckily, Regina had already gone to work and she had time to shower and wash the sheets.

 

 

Two days later and it happened a second time.

 

She woke up in a soaked pair of boy-shorts and the hem of the tee-shirt she slept in was wet also. “No fucking way.” She mumbles in disbelief, carefully getting out of bed with sticky thighs.

 

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” Regina enters the room threading an earring into her ear causing Emma to quickly yank the dry portion of the duvet to cover herself from Regina.

 

The mayor’s brows furrow at her actions and she asks confused, “What’s the matter?” She notices the blonde’s panicked expression.

 

“Nothing.” Emma lies.

 

“Hmm.” The brunette hummed and left it at that. “You’re going to have to carry Henry to his game today.” She carries on, “I have an important meeting to attend.” Regina chastely kisses Emma on the lips and leaves shortly after which the savior scurries to the bathroom to clean herself up yet again.

 

There was no way a grown woman like herself should be going through this. “Isn’t menstruation enough!?” she huffs. Before throwing the ruined materials in the washer, she hesitantly gave them a sniff. Oddly, there wasn’t a rank odor; there wasn’t an odor at all, really. Frustrated, she left the washroom and shrugged it off hoping this would be the last time she wakes up wet.

 

One could only dream.

 

When it happens a third time about a week later, Emma finds herself headed to the diner seeking advice from the one person she felt she could talk to without receiving bad judgment.

 

The bell rings over head by the door and she instantly spots Ruby behind the counter before approaching.

 

“Hey, ahh, Rubes.”

 

“Oh, hey Em! What’s up? You getting anything?”

 

“Um, no thanks. I’m good. But I do need to talk to you about something…” Emma looks around the diner at the other occupants and back at Ruby, “if you don’t mind.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby followed her gaze and caught on that it was a private matter. “Okay, yeah, sure.” She tilted her head to a booth in the far corner away from other’s earshot. They slip in and Ruby asks, “What’s wrong?”

 

Emma fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers not meeting Ruby’s eyes until she coughed out, “eh, umm…do you…do you think that it’s ahhh…”

 

Ruby took the shakers away from Emma causing green eyes to focus onto her. “You can tell me anything, Em. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Knowing full well that she could indeed trust the waitress, the blonde sighed deeply. “Do you think that it’s normal for a female to have a wet dream?”

 

The tall brunette stared at her. “That’s what you’re so worked up about?” Clearly uncomfortable, Emma hadn’t replied and Ruby continued. “Oh, Em there’s nothing wrong with a grown woman having a wet dream! As far as I’m concerned, it’s perfectly normal…for me anyway.”

 

Emma looked up hopeful. “Really?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Ruby smiled trying to assure her and placed the shakers back. “Let me tell you. You know how around Wolf’s Time all of my senses become heightened and whatnot?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well so does my hormones. Honestly, I would be crazy horny awake or asleep. Like, just last Tuesday I had to go shopping for a bunch of new underwear and I’m constantly changing my bed sheets. It probably isn’t as bad for other women but you know,” she looked pointedly at Emma and her eyes flashed a reddish-yellow, “I’m not like most women. So just like me… you might be different in _that_ regard.”

 

 

Emma felt a lot better thanks to the woman sitting across from her but she was still puzzled by something. “But Rubes the thing is, I don’t even really dream all that much, and when I do, they’re rarely about sex. And lately I’ve been waking up almost every morning with my underwear ruined.”

 

“Hmm, maybe you don’t need to dream. I’m not sure. Maybe it’s your body’s way of expressing a need for stimulation. When was the last time you and Regina had sex?”

 

Emma’s eyes bugged out a bit and her breathing fell short. “Wh-what now?”

 

“Do you two not have a healthy sex life?” Ruby clucked her tongue. “Then again I imagine it should be anything but boring in bed with the once Evil Queen.” She then tilted her head forward as if she were telling a secret, “Unless it’s you…”

 

“Hey!” The savior leaned forward onto the table a little offended. “I am very good in bed.”

 

“So why aren’t you getting any, hmm?”

 

“Who says I’m not getting any? We have sex all the time and it’s mind-blowing for your information.”

 

At that moment granny poked her head from the kitchen and said to Emma, “yeah, you know I know a guy who could help you with your little problem. He’s got in a new shipment of the best dildos, vibrators, harnesses, paddles, nipple clamps and a whole lot more. Anything, you name it.” She finishes with a tug at her hair net.

 

Okay now Ruby _and_ Granny was analyzing and criticizing her sex life. And what would Granny know anything about _nipple clamps._  “You know what,” Emma sounded horrified, “I gotta go.” Storming out the diner she throws over her shoulder, “By the way, I wouldn’t need to dream when reality with her is way better. Thanks Rubes!”

 

∞

 

Exiting the master bathroom, Regina saunters into the bedroom wearing a little black, silk nightgown. It had been hours since Emma had talked to Ruby. Henry’s team had won the game and she got to come home to this beautiful creature moving to lay atop her.

 

Emma was happy.

 

They all were.

 

But what would make her even happier is if she could just make it through one night without wetting herself. She crossed her fingers when Regina had turned out the lights and she fell into another dreamless sleep.

 

∞

 

Reaching between her thighs, Regina rolled out of Emma’s motionless arms, and gently fondled the strip of hairs on her sex. In the pale light of a 3am night, she studied the woman laying next to her. Using her other hand, she traced her finger across Emma’s cheek bones and then down to the curve of her lips. Next moving to lower the covers from off of the blonde.

 

Regina loved her like this.

 

Serene and dead to the troubles of the world.

 

Regina leaned down and pressed her lips to the blonde’s, sweetly. She trailed her tongue across her bottom lip and threw her leg over Emma’s frame to straddle her waist. Regina softly smiled down at the love of her life, whose chest slowly rose and fell, still very much asleep and unaware. “An earthquake wouldn’t wake you.” The mayor mumbles with adoration and slips her hand under her nightgown to pull her panties down to hang at the ankle of one of her legs. “One more time…” she says to herself while grabbing at one of her breasts through the silk fabric and begins grinding herself down onto Emma’s naked thigh.

 

Using her free hand, Regina reaches backward to hold onto Emma’s shin while rapidly gyrating her pulsing sex against the other woman’s thigh. The heat produced by friction filled the brunette’s center and goose bumps over washed her from the valley of her covered breasts to the indent just above her navel to the apex of her thighs. She pushed her chest forward, arching her back like a strained bow and panted heavily; still twisting and squeezing at her tit for more pleasure. “ _Ohh_ … _Emma_ …” she calls in a small voice to her sleeping savior. Her abs tighten and relax with every revolution of her hips. “ _Almost there…”_ she breathes.

 

“Uhnn,” she whimpers, “just one more time…” feeling her arousal build abundantly, Regina hurriedly raises from Emma’s thigh and positions her cunt just above Emma’s crotch area. Crouching with her legs open wide at an acute angle, the balls of her feet press firmly into the mattress on the outside of Emma's hips. Brushing her clitoris vigorously with her fingers, she tries to suppress her mewling as a stream of clear fluid spurts all over Emma’s boy-shorts-clad crotch. As her breathing slows she slumps forward and gently lays on the savior still snoring contentedly. She wraps her arms around Emma and dragged her tongue up the blonde’s throat.

 

“My idiot believes she wets the bed.” Regina grins and surrenders to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know of any hard sleepers like Emma? Yikes, do females even have wet dreams? :P w/e


End file.
